Paseo
by Nibel
Summary: El nerviosismo los delata, la expectativa los consume. Pero durante un paseo por Hogsmeade, Rose y Scorpius encuentran una razón para sonreír.


Notas de la Autora: Nada me pertenece, todo es de JK y asociados. No tengo intenciones de lucrar, sólo entretener.

Esto es lo primero que escribo y me atrevo a publicar. Espero que les guste porque a mi me encantó escribirlo :)

* * *

**Paseo**

Rose esperaba recargada en el marco de madera que soportaba las enormes puertas de la entrada del colegio. Lucía un aire algo distraído y nervioso, alisaba pequeños mechones rojizos de su cabello con los dedos y miraba al infinito con la mirada perdida.

Se acercó hasta ella pensando si todo aquello era buena idea. Pero ¿por qué no habría de serlo? Todo el mundo salía a Hogsmeade con sus amigos, y ellos era amigos ...¿verdad?

-¡Hola! – saludó el rubio con voz más fuerte de lo que esperaba, espantando sin querer a la pelirroja.

Rose dio un respingo al oír la voz de Scorpius y volteó a verlo con una tímida sonrisa pintada en la cara.

-¡Hola! –respondió Rose, en voz apenas audible.

- ¿Estás lista?- ella sólo respondió con un asentimiento de cabeza y comenzaron a andar hacia los carruajes que los llevarían al pueblo.

Una vez en Hogsmeade se dedicaron a deambular entre los locales favoritos de ambos, compraron algunas cosas en Honeydukes y se divirtieron admirando las novedades en Zonko. Las horas pasaron entre charlas, risas y uno que otro silencio incómodo hasta que se dieron cuenta que comenzaba a hacerse más tarde y aún no habían comido.

Entraron a Las Tres Escobas, encontraron una mesa junto a la ventana del rincón. Ordenaron algo del menú y un par de cervezas de mantequilla para beber. Las cervezas aparecieron de inmediato sobre su mesa y después de unos minutos incómodos sin decir palabra Scorpius decidió romper es silencio que había caído sobre su mesa.

-Entonces… eh, te arrepientes de haber venido conmigo a Hogsmeade?

-¿Qué?- respondió Rose estupefacta por la pregunta -¡No! Claro que no. La he pasado muy bien. De verdad –terminó diciendo con una cálida sonrisa que surtió efecto en el chico, pues de inmediato pareció más relajado devolviéndole la sonrisa.

Rose sentía su estómago dando vueltas y retorciéndose por culpa de esas estúpida mariposas que aparecían cuando Scorpius sonreía de aquella manera. Parecía que él no tenía en cuenta el efecto que producían aquellas sonrisas entre la población femenina del colegio.

-Estoy seguro que en este momento eres la envidia de todas las chicas de Hogwarts –comentó Scorpius- No cualquiera tiene la suerte que tú has tenido al disfrutar de mi agradable compañía un día completo.

Rose sólo rodó los ojos y resopló por lo bajo.

-Apenas llevamos medio día, y si he de ser sincera, el que ha tenido suerte aquí eres tú; no cualquiera tiene el honor de estar en mi compañía sin salir herido por causa de alguno de mis sobreprotectores primos.

Ahora ambos reían, con esa risa genuina y fresca de los jóvenes sin preocupaciones que aún son capaces de creer que el mundo puede ser un lugar mejor y que disfrutan el momento, no importando nada más.

Media hora después disfrutaban una deliciosa rebanada de pastel como postre. Scorpius levantó la mirada de su plato para fijarla en su amiga y al darse cuenta de que ésta tenía las comisuras de los labios llenas de pastel comenzó a reírse.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso? –preguntó Rose con la boca llena de pastel a medio masticar.

-Que eres la princesa más delicada y fina de todo el Reino Unido –respondió Scorpius entre risas.

-¿Me estás diciendo que no tengo buenos modales? Pues discúlpeme señor Principito, al menos _yo _logro que mi comida vaya segura del plato a mi boca y no a mi costosa camisa.

Scorpius bajó la mirada y se dio cuenta de que, efectivamente, tenía una mancha de betún de chocolate embarrado en la camisa blanca de la escuela.

-¡Diablos! – Levantó la mirada y se encontró con la sonrisa triunfante de la pelirroja que le extendía una servilleta para que se limpiara. –Gracias.

Mientras el chico trataba de sacar la dichosa mancha de su camisa, Rose siguió disfrutando de su delicioso postre hasta el final, limpiando con su boca los dedos llenos de chocolate.

Scorpius siguió con detalle cada movimiento de ella mientras ejecutaba dicha acción, la forma en que sus labios se movían para deshacerse de los restos de betún que había en sus dedos, la manera en que su lengua se asomaba tímidamente para limpiar sus labios. No se había dado cuenta de la forma en que miraba a la chica en ese momento. Tragó en seco si apartar la vista.

-¿Qué pasa? – interrogó Rose con mirada confundida.

-Err… -carraspeo- ti… tienes un poco de chocolate sobre la boca- y le tendió una servilleta.

-Gracias- respondió Rose sin inmutarse, pasando la servilleta sobre su boca con delicadeza.

-Aún tienes un poco… ahí. No, del otro lado. Deja lo hago yo –y con resolución Scorpius alargó su mano hasta alcanzar la mejilla de la chica y limpió con su dedo la pequeña mancha de chocolate. Pero no se me movió, parecía que su mano pensaba ahora por sí sola y se resistía a mover del lugar donde estaba. Las mejillas de Rose comenzaron a colorearse se un simpático tono rosa y Scorpius deslizó deliberadamente su mano desde la mejilla de la chica hasta posarla justo detrás de la oreja.

Sus ojos se encontraron y ninguno tenía la intención de desviar la mirada. Parecía que se comunicaban a través de la vista y a ambos les gustó lo que vieron en los ojos del otro.

Salieron de las Tres Escobas a paso lento, se dirigían a los carruajes que los llevarían de regreso al castillo, pero ellos aun no querían que se terminara el día. Caminaban muy juntos, sus manos se rosaban sin querer. Scorpius le decía alguna broma y Rose lo golpeaba juguetonamente en el brazo, él fingía dolor y ella reía.

El regreso al castillo fue tranquilo, se sumergieron en una charla amena de anécdotas sobre su estadía en el castillo, intercambiaron cromos de las ranas de chocolate que compraron en Honeydukes mientras Scorpius se burlaba de la capacidad "sobrenatural" que tenía Rose para comer y comer, y estar siempre tan esbelta.

-Viene de herencia, supongo. – fue la respuesta que le dio Rose a un asombrado Scorpius.

-Nunca había conocido a una chica que comiera en esas cantidades. Seguramente has hechizado tu ropa para poder verte siempre tan delgada.

-¿Me estas diciendo gorda?

-¿Eh? ¡No! Solo digo que, comes mucho para tener esa figura.- Rose lo miraba ahora con los ojos entornados llenos de suspicacia.- Lo que quiero decir es que…

-Déjalo así, ya capté el mensaje –interrumpió Rose.

Bajaron del carruaje y caminaron rumbo a las enormes puertas de la entrada del castillo que se encontraban abiertas de para en par recibiendo a todos los alumnos que volvían de su paseo. Conforme se acercaban, sus pasos se iban haciendo más lentos; querían retrasar la despedida porque sentían aún había cosas por decir y mostrar antes de decirse "hasta luego". El problema era que ninguno sabía lo que quería decirle al otro, mucho menos cómo decirlo, o si sería apropiado decirlo.

Se detuvieron a unos metros de la entrada. A lo lejos Rose pudo divisar las figuras de Maggie, su mejor amiga, y su primo Albus que la esperaban. Rose se volvió hacia Scorpius para despedirse pero antes de que pudiera abrir la boca, el chico la tomó de la mano. Rose abrió los ojos sorprendida por aquel gesto y lo miró fijamente esperando a que dijera algo.

Scorpius sonrió de lado, con el nerviosismo latente en cada movimiento.

-Lo que… - comenzó con una voz más aguda de lo normal- ejem… lo que quise decir en realidad es que nunca había conocido a una chica tan… _bonita_ como tú y a la vez tan sincera, auténtica y natural. No te avergüenzas de haberte comido toda la dotación de ranas de chocolate de Honeydukes y tampoco tratas de aparentar para agradar a los demás. Eres especial, Rose Weasley.

La cara de Rose había pasado por todos los colores mientras escuchaba las palabras que recitaba Scorpius, hasta que finalmente su rostro se estacionó permanentemente en el color rojo Weasley. Su cerebro le gritaba que se moviera, que huyera, que reaccionara. Su corazón latía tan fuerte que comenzaba a sentirse mareada. Pero ella solo atinó a quedarse petrificada en su lugar sin saber qué decir o qué hacer.

Rose abrió la boca para decir algo, pero nada salió. Entonces vio como Scorpius se acercaba lentamente a su rostro, sin despegar su gris mirada de los ojos de ella, y por supuesto que ella no tenía ninguna intención de moverse, y aunque la tuviera, simplemente no podría. Cerró los ojos sabiendo lo que iba a suceder a continuación y en seguida los abrió repentinamente con sorpresa al darse cuenta que Scorpius había desviado su trayectoria en el último momento besándola en la comisura de sus labios.

Fue en ese instante cuando comprendieron que aún les quedaba tiempo y momentos para hablar y demostrarse todo lo que tenían por decir. Que la vida les estaba regalando esa preciosa oportunidad para conocerse y quererse, que no había prisa, que lo mejor de sus vidas aún estaba por llegar. Y si las cosas continuaban como ellos esperaban, disfrutarían de ese momento juntos, tomados de la mano y mirándose a los ojos justo como lo hacían en ese instante.

Rose regresó al castillo para encontrarse con sus amigos pensando en que quizás ahora ya no tendría que fingir sentir frio para acercase a Scorpius cuando caminaban por los terrenos del colegio, o preguntarle cualquier tontería solo para iniciar una charla. O hacer, a propósito, una traducción errónea de Runas para pedirle ayuda y verlo con aquel gesto de seriedad y concentración morder su pluma mientras revisa su trabajo.

Sonrió para sí, llevando una mano a su mejilla y se juró a sí misma que nunca volvería a lavarse el lugar donde Scorpius la había besado.

* * *

Muchísimas gracias por leer.

¡Les mando un gran abrazo!


End file.
